I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: TRANSLATION FROM SPANISH! What happens when fluttershy and rainbow dash fall in love and then Twilight can only move on arm and Spike wants to commit suicide? Title


DONT OWN MLP  
Summary: TRANSLATION FROM SPANISH! What happens when fluttershy and rainbow dash fall in love and then Twilight can only move on arm and Spike wants to commit suicide?  
Title: the magic of love

Warrior seal try the black wizard six accidents forcing the High Command of the Army, the most high in the world, but some wounded soldiers horse riding line princess of the attack against God send words to the moon before Celestia painful nurses portal reflection of Final Fantasy cannot resist the magic of his place of execution.  
Easy, I don't know if the neighbour can be seen, wizards, wizards manifest conflict and those accepted will receive rider freezes  
After winning Twilight lacked the harmony of God and his friends to boycott Trump Equestria to preserve the problems of harmony.  
- it's about a goof family, said the other morning.  
- If God has united Applejack  
- The entire road was hard, like Rhea  
- You should be a member if God. pinkie Pie, back to the  
Rainbow said in her house, the dreams and the visions of Twilight statue Equestria exahustas Town, consults the sinister laugh like a maniac.  
The fear of discomfort pet Bunny Angel Fluttershy forest runs free.  
If the result of God, no, very dark and gloomy, "I was a little surprised.  
Angelo is not only the Moon, think of me, that is the light in a dark cave, rocks, chunks of ice exahusto God, even in a dark cave near Messenger of Dios amateur Fluttershy Pegasus fax yellow cloud was one copy (in light blue) was surprised by this statement, and I wanted to show me? urgency 're' re their animals in search of Dios Fluttershy opened his ice prison, God's involvement is not very good... Pegasus and the ice, but it seems that you live there in the signs of fall break next to the House in the Fluttershy Fund.  
The next morning, to see what happened last night on the track ", it opened her eyes a little soft Fluttershy.  
Who is you? Did colt Fluttershy said: inner peace this means that the degree to which? Confused, asked, in my house Dungeon last of God Ice Cave.  
¿Why are there? : Fluttershy asked timidly.  
I don't know, I already said what I remember, the evil attacks, nearly overcome, and what does not work, I and members of my face.  
What is your name? But God told him Fluttershy again, no more trust.  
Commands Ossyria leaves and brilliant - my name is West.  
I "do exahusto, so I don't know why I'm here?"  
Sent you here? He asked me the question.  
When the doorbell, it Dios Fluttershy technology? Dawn said: I think I understand why.  
Pegasus and I, but I forgot it, you have the source, as "good for him, he said, in a cave, anything to help, I realized that I found: Fluttershy, said."  
-What can I do for you? Welcome to Twilight, what is his name, and said: "my name is a mystery.?  
-My name is wind: this is a good place for God め J looked out the window.  
-In some cases - Drama to cry in front of my house.  
Shown on the screen? Who is you? The five other battles that win almost, pto win almost, but impressed by the House of God, and plunder evil ways, I am, here I am.  
Two complaints about the horse's eye, that God is not necessary to save something for the pain in your country...

PINKYPIE'S POV:  
"Quick, quick! Fly faster!"  
"I can fly as fast as possible."  
"It must have been damn Dios!"  
"I know, but there is a limit of sprint Rainbow!"  
"Fluttershy away, just let fly!"  
One little noise as two quarters horses Kamikaze Canterlot execution. God is one in the corner, and nearly fell. Clearly exhausted, helmets, looking at his work.  
"I seemed to hear voices Oh, mama, we're finally here!" God, short hair, pink pony! Very close to a sigh of relief. "What is the door?"  
God said and short leg unit best horse of the Rainbow! Second from the left. She shook his head, and we have to find a different angle runner. It fell to the left of the second season. Oh God, the voice of God or without any voice.  
"Basically, the key!" The Highlands of Pegasus keys in your pocket. Helmet and lock in another train of horse and play with it, and then open the door and becomes the second. "Venez!" It began Began, which led to the door of the locked room. 2, God, tired Pegasus, stunned. Just came out of the room are panting, because it seeks to restore the breath of God. Horses less equipment. Tightening, because God is the voice of protest shook the door knob.  
Horse, "F-Fluttershy..." murmur of sympathy the expression softened.  
Put in a fit of anger, SH-SH-Shia! "Twilight saw Yao press to throw it to the ground." Ponies others respond quickly hands placed in any place on the shoulders of God, extending his hand.  
Vibration hysterical Fluttershy! Silence, i.e. the sequence. "" Horse head trying to calm unusual.  
N not now God, I can walk! Nothing is "drowning Pinkypie.""Well, W-we can get it".  
"There is a spike. Rarely bark. There's no time. Evacuation right, and God will not be achieved also. "People come in front of them now has a problem, we can" can still be controlled. "God is the Spanish team to study without hope. Spike scowled and shook his head.  
I am looking forward to the door knob, muttering. "Okay, let's don't Apple Jack, God without hope" Bad. Take a breath deep and pass over the peaks of the hands slowly, Gonzo definitely cannot give many headaches deficit seems to scream, quietly decided to continue in the fallen Chair.  
"Bastard, why are always right";. Complain Pinkypie God smiled and answered.  
"Do I'll get a little water, and good for us?"  
"There is no doubt that... back soon." Pico is tight. Brad nodded and left. Rainbow sprint know that the face in hands, sighed a breath.


End file.
